


If only

by kenmas_applepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/pseuds/kenmas_applepi
Summary: If only I got to say goodbye..
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> Im feeling sad so heres an angsty iwaoi oneshot

Loneliness.

That was what Iwaizumi felt at that moment. The smell of bleach and stainless steel floated around the small room. The monotonous beeping of the heart monitor in the backgroud along with the multiple medical tools that sat around the taller male's bed made the former ace want to break down in tears. 

"Iwa-chan I have a challenge for you!" Oikawa said, smiling brightly as he looked at the man before him. 

"What is it shittykawa" 

"I challenge you to pay attention to only me for a month" 

"And why would I do that?" Iwaizumi replied, trying his best to stifle the laughter that was bubbling in his throat. 

"Because you love me" The brunette stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

"I'll pass." 

The ace swivled his chair to face the desk stacked with books before his boyfried stopped him. 

"Cmon please Iwa" 

"No" 

The next day, Oikawa asked him again and he refused. The setter felt that he should tell Iwaizumi the reason why he wanted to have his boyfriend's full attention but figured that he didn't want his precious Iwa-chan to worry about little ol' him. 

Because whats the point of worrying about him? 

A week passed since the setter tried to challenge his lover. Iwaizumi's patience with Oikawa was extremely thin at this point. Every single day he would ask the ace to agree to his challenge and the latter would refuse. It annoyed Iwaizumi, why would he keep asking the same question everyday? 

"Iwa-chan--"

"Shut up! Im sick of the fact that you keep on asking me to do you stupid challenge. And for what? Its not like your gonna die" 

There it was. He finally snapped. Oikawa sighed. 

"Yeah...ok, sorry. I'll go now, bye bye." The setter said, shutting the door of Iwaizumi's house. 

And just like that, he was gone. 

Oikawa fell hard onto the pavement as he was walking back home. He groaned, trying his best to get back up but to no avail. He was getting weaker and weaker by the day as the cancer cells spread all throughout his slim yet muscular frame.   
Last month the setter was diagnosed with lung cancer, the doctors said he had one month left to live. Which was why he asked Iwaizumi to give most of his attention to him, because they only had one more month together. 

Iwaizumi noticed that the brunette never went to school anymore but hadn't thought much about it, instead he was happy that Oikawa finally left him alone. Little did he know, Oikawa did leave him alone. For Good. 

The spiky haired male only knew what had happened to his beloved when Matsukawa and Hanamaki told him about it during volleyball practice. The male didn't know what to feel. 

Regret, for yelling at him. Guilt, for ignoring all the signs that were right under his nose. But most of all, emptiness that his boyfriend wasn't with him. That he would never see the bright smile Oikawa gave him every time they met up or never get to feel his warmth when they were cuddling. Iwaizumi felt tears prick the corners of his brown orbs. He used to find those little things like his high pitched voice and touchy personality incredibly annoying. However, those same things were also the things he missed the most. 

Oikawa was gone and he let him go.

He watched as the doctors and nurses wheeled his corpse out of the hospital room. 

"I love you Tooru...rest in peace"


End file.
